Azazel
Background Also known as Big Guy, Pretty Boy, and OUR LORD AZA, PRAISE HIM. A whammy apparently generated by Wynn to test the maximum image size supportable by Xanje. He and his brother, Asmoday, are the only Whamzillas contemporarily onsite. They are both "owned" by Wynn, although it is inherently fallacious to assume that such concepts as ownership apply to Azazel—all is within his sovereignty as a ruler. As further clarification, the Whamzilla, his species, is unobtainable by mere mortals. Wynn postulates that she spawned him as a sort of test; it is rumored that, while she initially intended to delete the duo, the fervor he inspired in the hearts of Xanje's people forced her hand in allowing him and Asmoday to remain onsite. (Of course, the entire thought of removing Azazel from existence is oxymoronic, for it would be deleting the undeletable. The delete button quivers before him. He is eternal.) He possesses a burgeoning cult, the founder of which is Xanje user pen. Concerns have been raised about him fornicating the planet due to his lustful nature, but the founder has dictated that once he is grown he is permitted to have flings with whatever he damn well wants. He is regarded as the son of a trinity along with Melon Jesus the father and Flip Flop the holy spirit. Description / Encyclopedia Entry: Whamzilla Stage I: "WHOA. This baby creature is ginormous! He is apparently a titan whammy of unusual size, on Godzilla proportions or even more. He is way too big to actually keep anywhere, but is unusually calm and laid back. He likes wandering around and eating just about anything. If he is eating, he is happy. The whamzilla, as it is informally nicknamed, appears to not be its own species but a dramatically larger variant of the titan whammy. Unlike most other creatures in the whammy family, which are small to medium sized, the titan whammy, including the whamzilla, has adopted the evolutionary strategy of growing so huge that they can be threatened by no other creature. The whamzilla takes this already epic size to a whole new level. While its reflexes are very poor and its brain is less than 1 5000th of its body weight, it has an uncannily good long term memory the same as any other titan. Some say that a titan whammy never forgets anything, ever." Stage ??? (current): "This male whamzilla has grown immensely, but is still a juvenile. Like any titan whammy he is highly social and bonds closely with others. The vast size of titan whammies limits the size of their tribes, but they are close knit and led by the oldest females, whose memories of the best places to find food go back centuries or more. Whamzillas, like other titan whammies, appear to have strong telepathic and mental projection abilities. This lets them communicate with other creatures no matter how small. The whamzilla is a dramatically large species of titan whammy. Unlike most other creatures in the whammy family, which are small to medium sized, the titan whammy, including the whamzilla, has adopted the evolutionary strategy of growing so huge that they can be threatened by no other creature--not even dragons. The whamzilla takes this already epic size to a whole new level. While its reflexes are poor and its brain is less than 1 10,000th of its body weight, it has an uncannily good long term memory. Some say that they never forget anything." Holy shit that is big. I mean, look at this. Gaze upon this prodigious bastard. Azazel.png Azazel???.png Category:Pets Category:Unique pets Category:Whammy Category:God Category:The son